


Catch Fire

by southside_jones



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:00:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24269344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/southside_jones/pseuds/southside_jones
Summary: If Emma was asked that question five years ago, she would have easily said numerous reasons."I want to be with Julian. I want to officially be his. I want to spend my travel year with him. I want to answer his calls. I want to reply to his messages. I want to say I’m sorry. I want to take care of the kids with him. I want us to damn our lives as long as we got to live it."But this was a different time now. She may still want the same things, but the person she wants to be with might not want it anymore.(The story sets place after the events of Queen of Air and Darkness)
Relationships: Julian Blackthorn & Emma Carstairs, Julian Blackthorn/Emma Carstairs
Comments: 7
Kudos: 43





	1. Prologue

**Prologue**

2012

_Emma was walking in the desert beside the Institute under the blaze of the sun. She sees herself in a white flowy dress, as it brushes her legs in each step. She also realized that she was walking barefoot._ What am I doing here? _She thought._ Where is everyone? Julian?

_Suddenly, a small light much brighter than the sun appeared, and began getting larger. Emma found herself squinting and raising her hands above her eyes. Just as the light covered the sun, it disappeared._

_“Emma Carstairs.” A voice said, sending a shiver up her spine. It sounded terrifying and melodic at the same time. She slowly removed her hands from her face and opened her eyes, which widened upon realizing who, or what, bestowed upon her._

_As a Shadowhunter, she has already seen numerous depictions of such creatures. After all, one of them created her race. They were found in every part of the Institute, the Silent City, and even in Idris, their country. However, there has been no reporting of appearances from them for a long time, except from Clary and Simon._

_“Angel Raziel?” She asked in astonishment. The angel fit Clary’s description. The angel took the form of a man, but it bears beautiful wings and radiates the bright light that shone earlier. The angel looks like a statue made of gold. It looks beautiful, but his presence made Emma’s heart pound._

_The angel shook his head. “I am Gabriel. The angel who explained to Daniel his visions.”_

_“The messenger.” Emma replied, remembering her studies. Gabriel did not respond, however, which made Emma uncertain if she was heard._

_“I have a message from my brother, Raziel. Julian Blackthorn and yourself have survived the curse of the_ parabatai _. You have also won the battle against your fellow Nephilim. You have been given a second chance at life. But make no mistake, for the next time you and your_ parabatai _do this, it will lead to your death, or both of yours.”_

_Emma gasped._

_“One cannot cheat death, but you did, among others. The angel bears no ill will for the two of you. However, what is set in stone cannot be changed. May you make the right decisions.”_

_“But how do we-” But the angel already left, leaving Emma alone in the desert. She feels a sudden burn on her left arm. She flips her arm over and sees her parabatai rune burning, and fade from existence._

“Emma? Emma, wake up.” 

She opens her eyes, and slowly bring herself to focus. She realizes she’s at the Basilias in Idris, inside a room with a single bed. Sitting on the chair next to her bed was Jem Carstairs, her only relative left. 

Jem has a relieved smile on his face. He puts a hand gently on Emma’s hair, soothing the girl. “Thank the angel you’re awake.” 

Upon hearing the word, she remembers her dream and feels herself about to cry. She looks at Jem and asks, “Julian?”

“He’s in the room next to yours, and has been awake for a day now. You, on the other hand, has been asleep for three days now. He’s been waiting for you to wake up. I shall go to him now.” Jem was about to stand, but Emma grabs his arm. “Don’t.”

Jem, though puzzled, sits down. “Do you now want to see him?”

_I do, God I do,_ she thought. However, the memory of her dream was crushing her more. 

“Can you please get Cristina for me? And don’t tell anyone else that I am awake.” She replies instead. Jem still looks confused, but stands and leaves the room, closing the door gently behind him. 

Emma lifts her arm up to see their shared rune, and like in the dream, her arm is bare. She gasped. _The rune is gone. For so long, we’ve been waiting for this._

Emma wills herself not to cry. She thinks of everyone she loves. She thinks of Tavvy, who gave her the name “Memma” when he can’t speak her name yet. She thinks of Dru, who will soon need someone to talk to about teenage girl problems and help when she goes on dates. She thinks of Ty, who just recently lost his twin, and needs someone to understand. She thinks of Mark, who is still trying to gain himself everything he had lost. She thinks of Helen and Aline, Clary and Jace, Magnus and Alec, Isabelle and Simon. She even thinks of Kit.

She thinks of Julian, his room just beside hers. She imagines herself calling out to him, and he comes, both of them relieved that the curse is gone. They can finally be with each other truthfully. She had died, but she is now alive, and she can finally _live_.

Then the angel’s words come rushing back into her mind. _But make no mistake, for the next time you and your_ parabatai _do this, it will lead to your death, or both of yours._

She remembers Clary, both of them at the roof of the Los Angeles Institute, telling her of Jace’s proposal. Of how she refused, because of her constant dream of dying. Clary did want to marry Jace, but imagining herself suddenly dying was unfair to him. Fortunately, her vision was not about her, but another Clary of another dimension. Emma feels tears running down her cheeks. If only she and Julian were as blessed as Clary and Jace. _For so long, we’ve been waiting for this. And it still isn’t given to us._

She hears the door creak, and Cristina walks in. Her lips were about to form a smile, but stopped short when she realized that Emma was crying. She quickly scrambles to her friend and wipes her tears. “ _Hermosa!_ Why are you crying of sadness?!” 

“Help me, Tina. Please. Help me.”

  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

2018

“ _ La hermana!  _ Go!”

Emma leaped from the building, her blonde hair trailing behind her, and sliced the Eidolon demon in two. The demon made inhumane sounds before it vanished, the creature back to its true dimension. Cristina rushed up to Emma, smiling. “ _ Bien hecho! Bien hecho!” _

Emma laughed, cleaning Cortana using one of the fallen cloth from the dancers in the parade. “Tina, everything I do is well done.” She tossed the cloth full of demon ichor away in disgust. “Not the way I planned my _Cinco de Mayo_ night though.”

Cristina rolled her dark brown eyes. “Like you enjoyed the last four ones anyway. You just either go on the roof of the Institute or smuggle  _ enchiladas  _ to your room!”

Emma shrugged. “Your mother’s  _ enchiladas  _ are the best!” 

Cristina shook her head. The two started walking back to the Institute, which was the other way from the parade and the festivities. It didn’t matter though, since the Rosales family hosted their own celebration back at the Institute. For five years, Mexico had been Emma’s home, if there ever was one. 

Cristina’s phone rang. She pulled it from her pocket and looked at the screen, emitting a Spanish curse from her. “Mark just texted. We have ten minutes to get to the Institute before Mama hits our heads with a  _ plato!” _

Taking Emma’s hand, they took off in the night.

\-----

Upon reaching the Institute, they were greeted by Mark Blackthorn. He and Cristina exchanged a few kisses, releasing a sound of disgust from Emma. Mark laughed while Cristina rolled her eyes.

“Everyone is by the gardens, but I suggest you dress to the occasion first.” Mark said. Cristina agreed and with a peck for Mark, left to change. 

Emma was about to follow when Mark grabbed her arm. She tried to shake her nervousness away. Being alone with Mark will only result in one thing. Talking about someone. “Hi, Mark.”

“Cristina told me about your decision. Are you sure you want to do that?” He asked, his voice laced with concern. 

Mark is a gorgeous blonde boy with two different shades of eyes that shows two parts of himself. One gold eye represents his Faerie heritage, specifically his time on the Wild Hunt, and one blue-green eye, the color of the sea, marks him as a member of a distinct family, the Blackthorns. He is also Julian’s older brother, though his time with the fey made him the same age as Julian now.

Emma faked a hurt expression. “Don’t you want me back in Los Angeles?” 

Mark turned more serious. “You know what I mean, Emma. Are you ready to face Julian?”

Hearing his name made Emma's heart hurt. This was what he wanted to avoid, and has been doing a good job at until today. She knows that Mark was only asking for her wellbeing, and most likely her brother’s as well, since Emma is certain that her former  _ parabatai  _ hates him now.

She sighed. “Dru has been begging that I come back now. She’s just turned 18, and wants Christina and I to introduce her to adulthood. Helen wants me back for her daughter’s birthday, since I’m the godmother, or so she says. Ty’s assigned by the Scholomance in Los Angeles, so he’s coming home. Tavvy also wants me to be the one to train him, says he looks up to me and everything. Also, don’t you wish Tina to be with you back in the Institute? Don’t tell me otherwise.”

It was Mark’s turn to sigh. “I do want that. I miss her there, which is why I try to visit her as much as I can here, but I also want you to be sure with your decision. Besides everyone giving you a reason to come back, do  _ you  _ have a reason that makes you want to?” He asked.

If Emma was asked that question five years ago, she would have easily said numerous reasons.  _ I want to be with Julian. I want to officially be his. I want to spend my travel year with him. I want to answer his calls. I want to reply to his messages. I want to say I’m sorry. I want to take care of the kids with him. I want us to damn our lives as long as we got to live it.  _ But this was a different time now. She may still want the same things, but the person she wants to be with might not want it anymore.

“I just want to be there for you, guys. You’ve given me a family when I had none, and even after I left the Institute, you still accepted me and what I’ve done. You always reached out and made me feel like I’m still part of that family. I think I can finally pay that back.” She replied instead, and though it was not her reasons before, she knows in her heart that all she said was true.

Mark regarded her for a moment before finally nodding. He offered her a smile and a hug. Emma feels that her statements were still not enough to please Mark, but the conversation is over for now. Hopefully forever.

“We’ll all be home soon, then.”

Emma truly wished that it would still feel like that once she’s there.

\-----

Once Emma was able to take a quick shower and dress herself up in a tight orange floral top and an accompanying maxi skirt, she left her room and immediately went to the garden. When she arrived, food was already being served. Apart from the Rosales family, some other families went to the Institute to celebrate the event. 

She recognized three faces. Nasreen Chaudhury, from the Mumbai Institute, was conversing with Jocelyn Fairchild and Luke Garroway, Clary’s parents. Last time Emma heard from her somewhat older sister, the pair was traveling and was currently in India, where they may have been welcomed by Nasreen. 

Emma greeted them with a nod as she went to get herself a plate. Cristina and Mark approached her there and got themselves food as well. “Diego and Divya send their regards. They’re busy in New York right now, and cannot portal to come.” Cristina explained.

Diego Rosales was a graduate of the Scholomance and Tina’s ex-boyfriend. He fought alongside Emma and the others against the Cohorts five years ago. After that, Alec Lightwood, Jace’s  _ parabatai  _ and Magnus Bane’s husband, was appointed Consul. However, they lost Idris soon after, since the remaining Cohort members don’t want to acknowledge him in the position. Alec decided to leave them be and gave all Shadowhunters a choice to leave the world and stay in Idris, or go out and fulfill their mandate. The country of Shadowhunters is now closed from the world, no one can enter it, and no one can leave it.

For those who chose to stay outside of Idris, a new form of the Clave was birthed. Alec gave Diego the position of the Inquisitor, and the center of their ruling was transferred to the New York Institute. This was where Alec originally resided, and he wants to be there for his kids Max and Rafael. Once Diego accepted the position, he and his girlfriend, Divya, settled there as well.

“What did your mother say now that Perfect Diego missed  _ Cinco de Mayo  _ for the first time?” Emma jokingly asked, earning a laugh from Mark. 

Tina shook her head in turn. “Mama is disappointed, but she’ll live. We’re all grown up now and need to set out in the world. Besides, I’m also leaving her in a week.” She replied.

  
  
  
  


The trio took their filled plates and settled in a nearby coffee table and ate. The ambiance of the garden was still serene, despite the celebration. The presence of nature sent a calm wind throughout the garden. A  _ mariachi  _ band was playing music that sounded festive that doesn’t get your mind throbbing. Children were dancing near them, accompanied by some elders. There was a faint chatter in the air among the tables, where Emma could hear adults talking about different things. The smell of food wafted in the air, that even though she already has a plate full of it, sends an invitation for another round. 

Mark and Cristina were conversing with themselves between bites. Emma decided to continue eating and just observe the surroundings. Mexico was not hard to fall in love with. She remembers her first thoughts when she and Cristina portaled here. The Mexico Institute was a one story villa only, but the land was wide, spanning a few hectares. And despite the Institute having one floor, it is set on high ground, giving a fantastic view of the city below. This is one of the reasons why Emma was often found on the roof. Another is that it brings back wonderful childhood memories with someone. 

Reminiscing her first time in Mexico brings back another memory, though a painful one. She recounts the events that happened before she set foot on the Institute’s doors.

_ She remembers asking for Cristina’s help just after she woke up in the Basilias. She tells her of her dream, and that she needs to leave as soon as she can. She pleads Tina that she doesn’t tell anyone else. She pleads that Tina help her have a place at the Institute in Mexico, like they planned during her travel year. She pleads that she immediately leave once she got her things from the Institute, it didn’t matter if the other girl was coming or not, and she cannot ask her for this, knowing that she is finally happy with Mark. But Cristina listened and understood, and she accepted. “You won’t go through this alone, Emma Carstairs.” She said. “I am coming with you.”  _

_ She remembers herself asking for Jem, and begging him to get her back to Los Angeles quickly. Despite Emma’s confusing requests, he brings Tessa to the room, the four of them portaling. She remembers rushing up to her room, Cristina to hers, and they quickly pack their things. She remembers passing by Julian’s room, and walking in at the last minute to grab a worn shirt of his, filled with paint splotches. She remembers crying as she puts it in her bag. She remembers going outside the Institute, seeing Tessa and Jem and a portal waiting for them. She remembers finding the Blackthorns rushing to get to her. She remembers them calling her name in confusion, but a voice stood out. _

_ “Emma? Where are you going?” Julian asks, confused and still limping from his injuries as he approached. Upon realizing the presence of a portal, he quickly runs to reach her, his eyes pleading. “Emma, please no.” _

_ She remembers herself crying as the boy she loves look desperate. She remembers wanting to run to him, to embrace him, to soothe him, to be with him. _

_ Instead, she finds herself running to the portal, Cristina at her tail, before it vanishes behind them. _

Emma suddenly feels hot tears spilling down her cheeks. She quickly wipes them away and finds Mark and Cristina looking at her in concern. She offers them a weak smile and says, “I’m going back to my room.” before standing up and leaving the garden.

But she did not go back to her room. Instead, she goes to the roof of the Institute. Like the reason for her tears, going up the roof was an annoying habit. It did bring her a sense of contentment, seeing the view, but it brought more memories that she didn’t need to be reminded of. Maybe she loves the pain, however sadistic it makes her.

She settled herself at the edge of the roof, which overlooked the garden and the city. She pulled out her phone, scrolling through her messages. She received one from Dru earlier that day, sending her a trailer of an upcoming horror film and begging her to watch it with her once she’s back. She also sent a photo of herself and Tavvy, eating donuts. Ty messaged her three days ago, asking her to get him a rare Mexican bird “for research purposes”. Emma shook her head. Mark was also in her latest contacts, and before he came to Mexico, sent him a video of himself digging at the Institute’s new garden, made by himself. Tavvy was taking the video as Mark took a handful of dirt with worms sticking out, and the video was cut when he threw it on Tavvy’s face. That earned another laugh from her. 

She clicked Helen’s contact and scrolled through their shared pictures, before finding the one she was searching for. It was a photo of the Los Angeles Institute celebrating the latest New Year’s day, everyone’s faces stuffed with food. Helen transformed it into some sort of greeting card, and sent it to all her contacts. She sees Tavvy reaching for a slice of pizza with his greasy fingers. The 11-year-old was growing his hair longer now, saying it makes him look older in a way. For Emma, he was still the baby who called her “Memma”. Dru was wearing her usual gothic style, but unlike her 13-year-old self, she puts on mature pieces that highlights her assets. Emma was proud of her, remembering how Dru was insecure because of what their aunt told her once about her shape, but now she carries herself with confidence. She sees Ty, back for the holidays that time, his headphones on but still posing for the photo. He was drinking something in a cup, which Emma thinks is still fruit punch, despite Ty being 20 years old now. Mark was holding a bowl of fruits and caught jumping, fruits flying everywhere. A 23-year-old Helen and Aline were at the center of the photo, along with their baby girl, who Emma was yet to meet. The three were hugging each other, creating a cuter smaller family picture.

Finally, she looks at the boy at the far right of the picture, not looking at the camera, but shyly laughing at something while looking at his siblings.  _ Julian. _ He was 22 years old now, like Emma. He looks more built and taller, and even though it’s been five years, Emma could still feel her heart thumping at the sight of him.  _ What more when I see him?  _ she thought.

She shook her head to rid her thoughts on Julian. This was not what the past five years was supposed to do to her. She closed her phone and settled it next to her. 

She could already see herself in a week, when she comes back to Los Angeles. The others will be happy to see her. They would tell her that they miss her, and recount events that she either missed or she already heard from them through calls or texts but want to repeat. She would settle back in her old room, which was untouched, but would be bombarded with the Blackthorns from time to time -all except one.

She could see Julian not eager of her presence. Avoiding her at all costs. Shutting himself in his painting room. She imagines his private room rid of all her portraits. His most hated color now was any shade of yellow. She could see him asking her what nerve she had to go back here, when Emma avoided any way he found to reach her. She could see him resenting her.  _ Who wouldn’t resent their parabatai that left? Who wouldn’t resent someone who promised you a lifetime and left? _

The people in the garden were shouting in excitement, breaking Emma’s trance. Suddenly, fireworks shot out to the sky and erupted in beautiful colors all throughout the city. Emma swallowed the lump in her throat. Ironic, that fireworks give off happiness, but all Emma could think of was that after it explodes, the sky would turn back to darkness.

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter is up! Hope you guys like it! I did my research before using Mexican references, but if there’s still some mishap feel free to correct me! Happy reading! :)


	3. Chapter 2

A week later...

“Last chance to back out, Carstairs.” Mark said, as the portal of the Mexico Institute opened before them. He was holding the small duffel bag he brought in Mexico, as well as Cristina’s luggage. Cristina was holding on to Emma’s free hand.

The blonde girl rolled her eyes. “Screw you, Blackthorn.” She replied, as the image inside the portal turned into a familiar scenery. The distant sound of the waves and seagulls hit her with a feeling of homesickness and nervousness. Cristina must have felt her tense, and she tightened her hand around Emma’s for comfort.

Mark started toward the image, and with a last salute to Cristina’s mother, who was waving them goodbye, was sucked to the portal. Emma was starting to feel doubts about her decision.  _ Maybe I should’ve listened to Mark. Maybe I’m better off here. Maybe- _

“For Helen and Aline and their daughter. For Mark. For Ty. For Dru. For Tavvy.” Cristina said, a firm grip on her hand. Emma looked at her, and nodded understandingly. Julian was not the only family she left. There were others, and they were waiting for her after so long. With a single breath of courage, the two girls advanced to the portal, and vanished.

The first thing that hit her was the smell of salt, and as she landed on her feet, she felt the soft sand on her boots. Cristina landed a few feet away from her graciously as well, and looked around. The next thing she heard was a squeal, and a body throwing itself at her. Emma stumbled a bit and righted herself, realizing who hugged her.

“Drusilla!” She exclaimed, wrapping her arms around the girl.  _ She grew taller,  _ she thought,  _ reaching me now _ . Dru pulled away from her, and this was when she really saw how Dru’s features changed through the years. She gasped, a bit of tears in her eyes.

She cupped Dru’s face affectionately. “You’re even more beautiful now, Dru.” She said, to which the girl replied with a teary smile and shook her head. “If only Livvy was here-”

“I don’t want us to wail here. Maybe another time, when not everyone can see us.” Dru cut off, gesturing to the doors of the Institute.

Emma followed her gaze and saw everyone waiting for her. Helen was holding her baby while Aline was waving, Ty was smiling whilst carrying a bag, Emma assumed he just arrived from the Scholomance, Tavvy was beaming, Mark was gesturing for the three girls to come, and Julian was leaning against the handrails of the Institute.  _ Julian.  _

Emma couldn’t help but do a double take upon realizing that he’s there, but quickly looked away afterwards. Seeing the others made her burst with excitement, but seeing him gave her a stronger feeling of uneasiness.  _ Damn it, Carstairs,  _ she thought. 

“Are you girls just gonna keep standing there or what?” Aline shouted, growing impatient but chuckling afterwards. Dru took her hand and Cristina’s, and pulled the two girls to a run towards the others. This sent the two girls laughing and when they reached the doors, was embraced by different pairs of arms. 

Ty got to Emma first. “We missed you here, Emma.” He said, ruffling her hair. Emma pulled away and glared at him while fixing it, but eventually laughed. “I missed you too, Ty.”

Next thing she knows, a baby was put in her arms. She held onto it in surprise. Helen kissed her cheek. “Emma, meet Olivia Eunice Blackthorn-Penhallow!” She introduced, to which the baby reacted with a wriggle. The small bundle had blonde hair like Helen’s and when she looked at Emma, had lavender eyes. Emma gasped.

“Pretty eyes.” She whispered, “And Olivia, close to Livvy.” She looked at Helen and Aline, who both nodded proudly. Emma kissed the child’s forehead, which earned her an excited squeal from the baby. She giggled as she put her back in the arms of Helen.

Next, a rapid-talking Tavvy dragged her to a hug. “Emma, I can’t wait to show you my moves with a dagger! Julian has been teaching me, but I think you’re better so I need you to teach me!” He exclaimed, showing her a few techniques, to which she laughed at. She decided to not recognize her reaction to Julian’s name being told.

“Now Tavvy, I don’t think that’s how you should thank me for saving your ass whenever Aline sees knife marks on the ceiling.” A voice said behind her back. Emma froze, before Julian appeared next to Tavvy, ruffling his hair. Tavvy swatted his hand away, and looked at Emma pleadingly, “Don’t tell Aline or Helen”, before scurrying off. Julian chuckled before turning to face her.

She wants to embrace him so tight and say sorry repeatedly until she deems it enough. Instead, she just looks at Julian, not knowing what to do. Julian also seems to be studying her, looking at her up and down, but nothing can be read from his face.  _ I hate this,  _ Emma thought. She used to know whatever Julian was feeling, with no need of a reaction. Now, she is just uncertain and uneasy. She still doesn’t know if he’s still angry with her, or if he ever was.

A set of firm but familiar arms wrapped around her. Emma gasped in surprise, hoping he did not hear it. Julian was hugging her, and after all this time, she felt a sigh of relief escape from him. 

“Welcome home, Emma.”

Without knowing, Emma wound her arms around him as well. He was taller, and his muscles were bigger than the last time she felt them in her own arms. Still, she smells the familiar scent of cloves, and she feels tears building up her lids. She never thought she would get to feel and smell those things again. Unfortunately, Julian pulled away shortly after.

She was about to ask him a question, but Julian took her bag from her hand. “I’ll get this to your room. You should go with the others in the dining room.” He said, already walking inside. 

She stared at him blankly, not understanding anything. Cristina approached her and took her hand. She looked at Julian’s retreating figure then turned to Emma. “Mark also took our things upstairs. Let’s go eat.” 

Emma let Cristina pull her to the doors entering the Los Angeles Institute.

  
  


\-----

  
  


The food prepared was not homemade, but actually take outs from Canter’s, their go-to diner in Los Angeles. Emma guessed that since four of them just came home, it was best to order something they missed. Emma greedily took a couple of waffles, some chicken wings, and a coke.

After a few minutes, Mark and Julian both emerged from upstairs. They both took a seat across from Christina and herself. She was happily munching on her waffles while Cristina was telling a story of how they encountered a couple of demons a few days ago. Tavvy was the most impressed, asking question after question. Emma thinks he can’t wait to be out in the field, which was cute. After that, Aline was asking the two girls if they could recommend any places to visit in Mexico, since she and Helen were planning to travel with baby Olly, that’s what they call her, for a month. 

“Mexico has outstanding beaches, such as Playa del Carmen or Cancún. But I figure with the proximity of the coast here in the Institute, I suggest you go to San Miguel de Allende.” Cristina replied, Emma nodding in agreement.

“It’s said to be the most beautiful town there, and I agree. Cobbled streets, the arts, authentic Mexican food, and the Spanish architecture, it’s a perfect place for a romantic getaway.” Emma explained, stuffing her mouth with chicken after.

Her answer earned a raised eyebrow from Helen. “You sound like you’ve been there a couple times.” She said slyly, and Aline’s eyes widened in realization. Emma, not noticing, shrugged casually and drank her coke.

“So, Emma tell me,” Aline started, leaning a bit toward the table. “How many boyfriends did you have there? Or just one? What’s his name?” She asked.

Emma choked on her drink. Mark’s hand stopped midair as he was about to bite strawberry. Cristina immediately helped Emma, rubbing her back and offering her water. When Emma was able to collect herself, Dru spoke.

“Emma, you dated someone?! And you didn’t tell us? Who is he? Is he hot?!” Dru asked successively. The rest of the table was still eating, but all of them seemed intrigued and awaited for her answer. Except for Julian. He was quietly eating his pasta across from her.

Emma shrugged her shoulders and nodded. “I did go to a few dates.” 

Helen seemed unsatisfied with her answer. “That’s it? None of them seemed worth your time?” 

Instead of Emma, it was Cristina who answered. “There wasn’t really anyone remarkable there in Mexico. Also, there aren’t a lot of Shadowhunters our age there except for those who visited in their travel year.” 

“Huh.” Aline said, then shaking her head as if to change the topic. “Well, good for you, Emma. I mean, you’re hot, so it’s good to play the field a little more before settling down with someone in marriage.” She added in encouragement, which got a glare from Helen and a horrified look from Emma.

“What’s that supposed to mean? We got married around her age!” 

“Marriage?! What makes you think I’ll ever get married?!” 

Julian’s head rose and looked at her. Instinctively, Emma turned to him too, her horrified look softening. Julian quickly looked away. Aline, realizing how Helen took her statement, started explaining.

“I-I’m just saying that it’s a big deal, hon. Emma should be sure of who she wants to spend her life with, and if she needs to go to a thousand dates or turn 30 before settling, she should do it.” She explained, then affectionately puts her hand above Helen’s. 

“I’m lucky to have found you at such a young age. You know that.” Aline turned her head to Julian. “Look at what Julian’s doing. He’s playing the field well. And he should. He’s a handsome guy, and an artist at that. It’s time that he takes care of his own needs, you know? Good for you!”

Julian’s cheeks turned red. Helen’s eyes widened and put her face in her palm in embarrassment. Tavvy seems to be the only one oblivious to what the conversation is about, while the rest were uncomfortable in their seats. If all of them wanted to leave the dinner table, Emma wanted to be swallowed by the ground.  _ So he’s been busy,  _ she thought. She avoided looking anywhere near Julian.

“Honey, you know I love how outspoken and confident you are of everything you believe in, but there are some things better left unsaid. Especially at the dinner table.” 

  
  


\-----

  
  


After dinner, everyone went to their own rooms. Emma threw herself down her old bed, embracing it. She recognized the laundry soap Julian used, and smelled it greedily. Once she deemed herself satisfied, she stood up and looked around the room. The room still seemed cared for after all these years. There were no dust stains or cobwebs, the sheets were new, and the clothes she decided were not worth bringing to Mexico that she left on the floor were neatly folded in her dresser. Apart from that, all items inside her room were left untouched. She wondered why they never cleared her room out.

“Dru insisted that you were gonna come back one day.” 

She looked at her open door and saw Julian leaning against it. He already changed into his sleeping clothes, which are composed of sweatshorts and a loose tank, exposing his biceps. Normally, she would stare at it, except seeing him right now made her remember the dinner conversation. She just decided to laugh lightly and continue rummaging through her things.

“Dru seemed overconfident, don’t you think?” She asked. 

She saw Julian shrug. “Well, you’re back now, right?” He indicated her and her luggage.

Emma turned to him and asked, “And what about you? Did you think I was ever coming back?” 

Julian’s face was unreadable as he stared at her for a moment. Finally, he answered. “After two years, I wasn’t really hoping anymore.”

His answer hit like a blow through Emma. A flash of the first two years in Mexico entered her mind. It was probably the worst two years of her life. She tried seeing any recollection of those events in Julian’s eyes, but still found none. It looked like his words didn’t affect him at all, despite its weight.

“Listen, Jul-” “But you know what happens to those who leave this Institute; they always do come back.” Julian cuts her off, shrugging. “First Mark, then Helen, then you and Cristina, I guess.”

_ Did he just avoid the elephant in the room?  _ Emma thought. She wants nothing more than to clear the air between them, since their conversations always seem to have an uneasiness in it. But if Julian wants to prolong this, she’ll take it. She wasn’t even sure if she’s ready to know how much he hates her yet. Julian must have sensed that it was the end of their chat.

“I’ll be heading to my room now. Feel free to knock if you need something. You know where it is.” He said, slowly closing the door behind him. 

Emma breathed a sigh of relief. She didn’t even know she was holding it.  _ Since when did I become anxious in his presence? _

There was a knock on her door and footsteps leaving. She stood up from her position and opened the door, only to see an envelope lying on the ground. She took it to her room and opened it, seeing the old photos and items from her “Wall of Crazy”. Written on the envelope was a small note.

  
  


_ It’s good to have you back.  _

_ -J _

  
  



	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

After fixing her luggage and putting the photos of her parents from the envelope back on her wall, Emma changed into a green nightgown and was instantly asleep. She woke up early, around 7 a.m. Mexico City is two hours ahead of Los Angeles, so Emma doesn’t feel groggy. She decides to start doing her usual morning routine during her time here; running laps around the beach. 

She changed from her nightgown to a pink sports bra, topped with a loose white crop top, black athletic shorts, and her running shoes. She braided her hair and took her phone and earphones before heading out. Like yesterday, she was instantly engulfed by the smell of salt and the sound of the waves crashing.  _ How I missed this.  _ Smiling to herself, she started her music and began running. 

\-----

She was already heading back to the Institute when she noticed someone exiting its doors. A shock of red hair was going down the porch. It was an unmistakable face, especially since she dated the girl’s brother before. It was Paige Ashdown: Cameron’s younger sister, an ex-Cohort member, and the one who called Ty “stupid” once and insulted Dru’s figure when they were little.

She seemed to be fixing her hair and noticed Emma when she looked up. She looked surprised, then she smirked. “Emma Carstairs, as I live and breathe. I did hear you’re coming back.” 

“What are you doing here, Paige? Is there some demon activity needed to be reported?” She asked, confused and a bit irritated with her presence. Despite the redhead’s choice of joining the new Clave, she was still wary of her presence, memories of the Cohort still fresh for her. 

Paige laughed. “Demonic? No. But activity?” She laughed. “I guess so. You should go ask Julian.” She replied, suggestively glancing up his room.

Emma froze upon realization why Paige was at the Institute. And why she was leaving in the morning. And why she was fixing herself. She wanted to vomit. Seeing Emma’s reaction, Paige laughed.

“Say hi to the Blackthorns for me.” She said, before leaving. 

Emma stared at her retreating figure for a few moments, unable to grasp what she learned. After a while, she shook her head as if to remove her thoughts and headed inside. She can already hear the chatter inside the kitchen, so she decided to go there. She needed water and was debating if she needed food. The morning conversation left a bile on her stomach.

Everyone was present except for Helen, Aline and Olly. Dru was busy preparing the table, while Ty and Tavvy were talking about a new game that they wanted to purchase, and Julian was cooking bacon and eggs. Mark and Cristina came in a few minutes later, with Tina going straight to the coffee machine.

“Dru, where’s Helen and Aline?” Emma asked as she opened the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water, chugging it quickly.

“They have a meeting with Alec and Magnus today. They brought Olly along per Clary’s orders.” Dru stated, sitting down. 

At the mention of Clary, she mentally reminded herself to talk with the girl soon. Cristina approached her and bumped her hip with hers. 

“You went for a jog?” The girl asked, drinking her coffee. Emma nodded and regarded the coffee with disgust. She hated it. 

Tina mocked her then leaned to a whisper. “I saw somebody leaving his room earlier.” 

Instinctively, they both glimpsed at Julian, who was busy cooking. 

“Good for you. I, on the other hand, actually came face to face with her as she left the Institute. And for a walk of shame, she giggles a lot.” Emma replied, unintentionally closing the fridge door aggressively. 

Cristina snickered, though she wasn’t heard. Emma was busy looking at Julian with steam coming out of her ears. Cristina took this as a signal and left Emma’s side to sit with Mark. Emma sauntered to Julian’s side, regarding the bacon and taking one, munching it. 

“You know you should wait until everything is cooked right? Tavvy will stab you.” Julian spoke. Emma wanted to say something witty, which was her normal answer. Unfortunately, she was not in the mood to joke around.

“So… Paige Ashdown.” She stated, toying with the plate of eggs. She felt Julian tense, making her glance at him. He already went back to his cooking.

“I didn’t know you had interest in anything about me.” He uttered casually, not taking his eyes off the frying pan. That reply was supposed to punch in the gut like last night. It didn’t affect her though.

“Listen, I know that it’s not my business, but of all the girls out there, you decided to choose an ex-Cohort member?” Emma hissed. She was trying to lower her voice so that no one else could hear them.

Julian finally focused her way, leaving the frying behind him and shrugged. “It’s not like she’s my girlfriend or anything.”

Emma gaped at him. She didn’t know if she was supposed to be relieved that the two weren’t official, or upset that Julian, as it turns out, was only up for the physical part of a relationship. She vaguely remembered the time when Magnus removed his feelings, and Julian suggested that being together without feelings was the best solution for them. 

“Are you hearing yourself? In case you forgot, she was the one who called Ty stupid back before she was sent to the Scholomance. And do you remember what she called Dru? Speaking of, do they even know about her?!” 

Julian shrugged. Again. “Emma, it’s been years. Also, they don’t seem to mind in the rare occurrences when they see each other around the house.” Julian leaned closer to Emma, his breath fanning over her face. It sent shivers down her spine despite her temper. “So you see, I don’t bring her to the Institute when unnecessary. I prefer to have my personal endeavors all to myself. And our relationship, whatever it is, is clear between the two of us. I wouldn’t go around dragging her along like you did her brother.”

Emma gasped in shock. Now  _ that _ was low. Even though she didn’t have strong romantic feelings involving Cameron when they dated, she knows that she liked him enough to date him. She wasn’t ashamed that Cameron was her first kiss and more. He was a good guy. Julian knows that too.

The frying pan gave off a loud sizzling sound, sending some oil from the pan jumping, hitting Julian in his forearm. The boy hissed, diverting his attention from Emma to his arm. He opened the tap and extended his hand to it. Emma was too angry to care.

“Screw you, Julian Blackthorn.” She cursed, and was heard by everyone at the table. She found them staring at her wide-eyed.

Emma turned and walked away from the kitchen and went to her room, remembering uttering the same words once to Julian back in the London institute. She could hear Mark asking Julian if he was okay, and somebody turning off the gas. 

\-----

Once Emma decided that her furious scrubbing was enough, she rinsed and dressed before heading out of her bathroom. She found Cristina waiting for her at the foot of her bed.

“Okay. It’s story time, come here.” The girl said, gesturing to the spot beside her. 

Emma followed in a huff. As she sat, Cristina took Emma’s brush from her night stand and combed her freshly-cleaned hair. Emma began explaining her encounter with Paige and the conversation with Julian. When she finished, her hair was already dry and fixed by Cristina in a full braid. She thanked the girl. 

“I never thought Julian would say that kind of thing to you.” Cristina began, settling herself against the headboard of Emma’s bed.

Emma scooted next to her. “I get that he’s mad at me still, or whatever weird reaction he has upon my arrival back here. But that’s not the point, Tina. It’s like he’s really changed.” Her voice dropped into a whisper. “It’s like I don’t even know him anymore.”

Cristina placed a hand on her shoulder. “It’s not like you can expect him to not change at all. I don’t want to blame you, but I want to be honest with you. Aside from his siblings, you were the only constant thing he had left. And you left.”

Emma feels incoming tears prick her eyes. She blinks furiously to stop them. Cristina hugs her sad friend. “My advice for you: let your relationship be for now. Why don’t you start making it up to the kids? They’ve missed you, and maybe along the way you’ll mend your friendship, at least, with Julian.”

\-----

_ Thump. Thump. Thump. _

“That’s great, Emma! Now let me try.” Tavvy excitedly took three throwing knives from one of the tables and positioned himself behind the throwing line. He was contorting his face as if to concentrate, which Emma found cute and wanted to squish him in a hug like she always did. Tavvy will always be a little boy to him.

After the conversation with Cristina, the two girls decided to eat a late breakfast. Tina cooked her Mexican scrambled eggs, consist of all types of bell peppers and onions. After that, Emma decided to go and invite Tavvy to the training room, much to the youngest Blackthorn's delight.

Tavvy released knife after knife, hitting the bull’s eye two out of three times. Okay, maybe he wasn’t a little boy anymore. 

“Well done! You only missed one, because you released the knife with an awkward throw. Lean back a little more before releasing.” Emma angled Tavvy’s body before giving him more throwing knives. This time, he got them all correctly. They both squealed in excitement.

“I don’t know what I’m even doing here, Tavs. I think you’re already good at this.” Emma commented, walking to the targets and retrieving the used weapons. 

Tavvy hummed, his face smug and looked indirectly at Emma. “I guess Julian is a good teacher after all.”

Emma narrowed her eyes before realizing. “You didn’t really need my help, did you?” She asked. Tavvy was trying hard not to smirk. 

Emma laughed, dropping the weapons and running to the boy, tickling him. “You’re such a show off, Octavian!” She teased, as Tavvy landed on the floor, laughing and trying to breath in between. He was trying to take Emma’s hands off him.

  
  


“Emma! Emma s-stop!” Tavvy struggled speaking, laughing his head off.

Emma continued laughing, finding herself really glad to be back in Los Angeles for the first time. She missed these moments, and was happy to have more of them back. Despite her joy, she can’t help but feel a little bit of sadness and shame for leaving all of them behind so sudden five years ago.  _ I’ll make it up to them, _ she thought.  _ I’m back, and I’m never leaving them again. _

“Emma!  _ Corazoncita _ !” The door of the training room opened, revealing Christina clad in Shadowhunter gear. She stopped short upon seeing Emma wrestling Tavvy to the floor, and giggled at the sight. “Okay enough tickling. The poor boy’s red all over!”

Emma sat up, holding out a hand to Tavvy. He took her hand, still laughing. His red face was slowly coming back to its normal color. Emma ruffled his hair before turning to Cristina. “What’s up?”

“There’s reports of illegal activity over Santa Monica Pier. Since Helen and Aline aren’t here, Julian and Mark got the message and we’re planning to go tonight. Are you up for it?”

Adrenaline shot through Emma like lightning. Apart from her bond with the Blackthorns, this is another thing she missed most. She smirked. 

“Is that even a question?”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I'm back, guys! So sorry for the hiatus. I reread TDA since I'm still hungover from Blackstairs, and also to write a better story for this fic. I hope you enjoyed!


	5. Chapter 4

#  **Chapter 4**

“There have been a number of reports prior to this with the same story: people go out to party and the next day, numerous girls go missing. Their bodies were never found, but it’s certain that they were killed.” Mark explained in the passenger seat. “Parties were usually done in open spaces, which is why there’s a good chance the guy will appear at a party tonight by the pier.”

The four adults, it was weird to call themselves that, Emma thought, were all in the car heading to Santa Monica Pier. Julian was driving the car down the highway, with Mark beside him. Cristina and Emma were in the backseat.

Upon hearing the news of a mission, Emma excused herself from Tavvy, promising to go teach him something new soon, and went to her room to shower. She dressed herself in gear and proceeded to the library, where Cristina told her they’ll talk strategy. It was evening now, the moon rising above them with the stars, and they were already near their destination. 

“Is the culprit that hard to find, considering there were numerous reports prior to this?” Emma asked whilst facing her window and taking in the view. She missed car rides overlooking the sea and sand. 

“We’ve already rounded up some downworlders involved and killed the demons, but it looks like it’s a bigger organization. Think Hydra in Captain America: cut of one head, two more shall take its place.” Julian replied, eyes still on the road. Earlier, the two of them talked about the mission professionally. It was good to know that they can still perform their mandate well despite their argument at breakfast.

“Secret organizations? Didn’t the four of us have enough of that with the Followers?” Cristina asked with a little amusement. Mark chuckled, and Emma couldn’t help but smile, remembering their first mission as a quartet. It was a mission that led to a lot of troubles for all of them, but started a great dynamic and team as well. Emma wondered if they could make that happen again. 

“Let’s just hope Mark’s not wearing the god awful coat underneath his gear.” Emma muttered, sending her companions laughing, even Julian. Mark tried to glare at her but failed, laughing as well. Emma sighed inwardly in ease. 

“We’re here.” Julian announced, slowing the car down to park. He turned off the ignition, and everyone filed out of the car. They took their weapons from the trunk and drew fresh runes on their skin: night vision, agility, strength, and glamour. They were all dressed in black, which was something odd to wear on a beach party, so they needed to hide. Once everyone was done, they walked towards the festivities.

The plan was easy: lurk around the party and look for a guy named Jose. They were given a picture of him at the institute, and recognized the guy as someone with Spanish descent. The four will go in pairs, Julian and Mark one side, while Emma and Cristina take the other. Reports said that the suspects lure their victims into a secluded area, preferably those near cars for easy kidnapping.

The party was a usual beach party, people dressed in various swimming or beach attire, an open bar by the side, a dancing area in the middle where a lot of people danced to the loud bass of the music. There were others still taking a swim by the beach. Emma can see the Blackthorn brothers across the party, eyeing every person attending. They were stationed by the entrance. Emma and Tina were by the beach, staying away from the lights in case someone sees them, mundane or not, and starts running. 

After a long while, they heard Mark’s familiar whistle, and turned their heads to see Jose arriving at the party, along with several companions. The stench of decay drifted around the area where they headed.  _ Shape-shifting demons,  _ Emma thought. The group settled themselves in the middle of the dance floor, eyeing mundanes dressed in minimal clothing like a predator.  _ Yuck. _

“Jose is a demon, as well as those surrounding him, do you smell them?” Emma whispered to Cristina, who nodded and was grabbing her balisong from her belt. 

Emma grabbed her friend’s hand. “We can’t attack here. There’s too many people.”

Realizing Emma was right, Cristina brought her balisong back. Julian and Mark appeared by their side. “How do we get to the guy? He’s surrounded.” Mark asked.

Julian was silent, clearly thinking of a new strategy. Emma scanned the area for something that can give her an idea. She spotted a souvenir shop not far from the party.

_ People go out to party and the next day, numerous girls go missing. _

“I have an idea.” Emma spoke. All eyes were on her. “You two stay here. Wait for Cristina and I.” Grabbing Cristina, the two girls rushed out of the scene and took off towards the souvenir shop.

Once inside, Cristina asked, “What are we doing in here, Emma? Now is not the time for souvenirs!” 

“We need to get closer to Jose.” She replied, going through the different aisles. It was filled with random items from soaps, to maps, to bags. “And in order to stop him, we need to lure him out of the party.” Finally finding what she was looking for, she picked it up and showed it to Cristina, raising her eyebrows in suggestion.

“By the Angel, are you serious?!” 

\-----

“Are you sure this will work?” Cristina asked, finishing the final touches of Emma’s mark-hiding rune. It was a new addition created by Clary to the Shadowhunter lexicon. Using the rune, one’s runes, marks, and scars are hidden for a time. Emma watched as the rune settled on her skin, and slowly removed everything on it. The new rune always looks like it pulls the other runes toward it to vanish. Having applied the same one to Cristina earlier, the two girls went back to the boys, who were puzzled. 

“What happened to your clothes?” Julian asked. The two girls were wearing identical printed kimonos. They left their clothes above the trunk of the car, and were holding their prized weapons: Emma’s Cortana and Cristina’s balisong. They both crouched next to the two boys.

“It’s part of Emma’s plan.” Cristina explained. “Tell them, Emma.”

Laying Cortana on the sand, she began explaining. “Jose is surrounded by his fellow demons, and we can’t fight them there. We need to lure him out of the party, into a secluded area, probably convenient if the others follow him too, and kill them there.”

“And you changed clothes because…?” Mark asked, not getting the idea.

“His victims are composed of women, so I was thinking me and Tina could go and try to make it seem like we can be his next target. And the only way to do that, is to engage with him as clueless, party-going mundanes looking for a hookup.” She finished, nervously running her hands on the sand. Explaining to the boys was the part that she was most uncertain about. They might not like the plan. Mark made a choked noise.

“They’ll put their filthy hands on you? Absolutely not!” He exclaimed, looking at Cristina as if to direct his disapproval to his girlfriend. Cristina sighed and looked at Emma, her face saying  _ I told you so. _

Emma looked at Julian, awaiting his reaction. Surprisingly, his face was readable, and his expression was hesitant. “Are you sure that’s necessary?” 

Emma sighed. “Do you have a better idea?” She asked, and receiving no reply from him, spoke again. “Besides, nothing can happen to us out here in the open, and you’ll be waiting for us at the back of those stalls with our weapons.” 

She pointed towards a row of stalls on the west, selling different types of street food. It was still pretty crowded, but the noise would help them conceal the possible fight in the back. She handed Cortana to Julian, and saw Cristina do the same to Mark. The four stood up. 

“You girls go ahead. Once you’re successful with approaching Jose, we’ll leave for the stalls.” Julian instructed, securing Cortana behind his back. Emma’s heart twinged at the memory of all the times he carried her sword since they were little. She shook her head.  _ Focus. _

The two girls removed their kimonos, exposing themselves in a bikini. Cristina wore a red one-shoulder bikini, the fabric hugging her curves perfectly. Emma chose a white bandeaukini, which exaggerates her chest. She heard Julian and Mark’s breath hitch.

Cristina faced Emma. “You ready?” She asked. Despite nervousness taking over Emma, because of the plan and Julian’s burning gaze, she nodded.

“Good luck.” Mark whispered to Tina, kissing her full in the mouth. Emma rolled her eyes, still facing the party, disgusted by her two friends’ PDA.

“Be careful out there.” A voice beside her spoke. Julian. She glanced at him, and felt his eyes taking her in. She shivered and nodded. She didn’t know what to make out of that look. Was he disgusted? Was he comparing her to Paige? 

Emma was pretty confident with her body, the way she always did. She wears her marks and scars with pride, like a true Shadowhunter. Along with her age, her body also matured through the years. Though she would never achieve Cristina’s figure, her chest and hips have grown, probably because of the mandatory dancing lessons Mrs. Mendoza-Rosales implemented for them. She was also able to fill her body in with some needed fat, which was caused by Cristina’s mom’s cooking. Emma really adored the woman. 

Still, Julian’s gaze made her self-conscious. Realizing what he was doing, Julian cleared his throat and averted his eyes. Relieved, Emma turned to Cristina.

“Let’s go, Tina.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! I'm sorry this chapter took so long. I'm currently adjusting to a life as a freshman in college, and it's really taking a toll on me especially since I don't have any old friends with me. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I missed writing and Blackstairs. :)


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! This chapter is sort of a part 2 of the previous, since I think Chapter 4 was too short. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the slow burn! ;)

#  Chapter 5

The two girls have already entered the party. Emma could still see Julian and Mark’s figures from afar, but refrained from looking. She focused her eyes on Jose, sitting in one of the chairs a little farther from the dance floor. He just became aware of her and Cristina’s presence with a glint in his eyes. 

“Are you the angel and the devil? I must've done something right to be graced with both of your presence.” Jose said, licking his lips. The rest of his companions laughed, their expressions eager. Emma was trying hard not to kick his face. She settled to a smile.

Cristina giggled, walking towards Jose and casually sitting in one of his legs. “You know we can do more than whisper thoughts in your ear.” She suggested, her voice dropping mid sentence seductively, wrapping her arms around Jose. Emma wants to pat her in the back for her excellence in acting her part. It was really believable, but of course she can see hatred in Tina’s eyes for the demon she was sitting on.

Jose grinned, and turned to Emma, beckoning her towards him. “Come.”

She sauntered to him, taking her time to look sexy and give herself more time before he puts his demonic hands on her. The scent of demons was thick, but she acts as if she can’t smell it. She settles herself on his other leg, and leans to whisper, “I’ve got just the place.” 

Jose looks at her greedily, specifically her chest, and nods before the three of them stand up. He pulls both the girls’ waists towards him. Emma turns to the rest of his friends. “You can join us.” She indicated, much to the others’ delight.  _ If only you knew,  _ she thought. 

Emma caught Cristina’s eye, and they started leading the way out of the party.

The back of the stalls was dim, and a couple of trucks covered it from the view of those by the beach. She can’t see the boys anywhere, which was supposed to make her nervous, but despite having no  _ parabatai  _ rune, she was certain Julian was lurking somewhere he could see them.

Cristina was pulled by another demon towards him, leaving Emma with Jose’s full attention. In her mind she was gagging, but she opted to giggle as Jose came closer, pressing her against a wall. She could really smell his stench more now that he was leaning towards her.

They heard a cry. Jose whipped his head towards the sound, and Emma quickly sprang to action. She grabs Jose’s head and slammed it to the wall, sending him to the sand. She quickly locates her fellow Nephilim, already fighting the other demons, who turned into their true forms. 

“Emma!” Julian called, and a flash of gold flew through the air. She caught Cortana by the hilt, swinging it to her back just as Jose was about to attack her. She heard a grunt.

“You bitch!” Jose called, clutching his injured mundane arm. “I should’ve known you were Nephilim!” 

“You were busy staring at my chest, dumbass.” Emma replied, running towards Jose and striking his head with the flat of her blade, making him pass out. She quickly tied the demon’s hands and put an extra rune to secure it, before searching for the others. 

Her three companions were already finished fighting, as no evidence of the other demons were present anymore. Mark and Cristina were talking, with the blonde boy wrapping Cristina’s forgotten kimono around her. Emma suddenly realized that she fought wearing nothing but a bikini. And that the wind was getting colder. 

She was about to approach the couple when someone called her. “Emma?”

She turned towards the sound and saw Julian walking to her, but he wasn’t alone. Beside him was Cameron Ashdown. 

If she saw Cameron in different circumstances, she might have felt shocked and happy. Their last encounter at the Accords Hall seemed okay enough. After that, he also visited the DF Institute during his travel year, and the two have already talked things out. Emma apologized for being a shitty girlfriend back then, which Cameron answered with a laugh and forgiveness. Of course, she left the part where she is in love with her  _ parabatai  _ out.

However, she was standing in front of her ex-boyfriend semi-naked. She suddenly grew conscious.  _ Two ex-boyfriends,  _ her thoughts added. She internally groaned, and quickly crossed her arms to cover her chest, Cortana only a few centimeters away from her skin.

“Cameron, hey!” She greeted, waving her free hand and covering her chest once more. She closed the gap between her and the two boys. “What are you doing on the northside of Los Angeles?”

The Ashdowns were part of the Los Angeles Conclave, and reside in the southern area. They are in charge of missions in that part of California, while the Blackthorns take over the north, as well as head the whole of Los Angeles. Each is rarely seen in the other’s divide. 

Julian turned to leave, probably to talk to the others, when Emma felt something wrap around her shoulders, and a pair of hands burning her skin on either side. She couldn’t hold her gasp. She turned around to see it was Julian, who put her kimono around her. She also realized that she could see the sea color of his eyes this closely. Emma felt heat rising to her cheeks. Thank the Angel the lights were dim.

“I was actually tracking your suspect, as it turns out.” Cameron replied, eyeing the former  _ parabatais  _ before resting his gaze on Emma. “The first reports came from the south, you see. I tracked them from there to this party, but you were already fighting with him and his goons.” 

Emma secured her kimono and tied it by her waist, before pointing Cortana to Jose, who was slowly waking up. “Well, here’s your guy.”

Cameron chuckled. “So it appears. I should’ve known you’d be the one who will get him.” He stated, offering Emma a shy smile. She beamed.  _ And here I thought he’d still be angry since I told him his contact photo was a llama,  _ she thought in relief. 

“Thanks for coming, Cameron. I guess we’ll leave the suspect to you for questioning.” Julian declared stiffly. The redhead eyed Julian levelly, before nodding. 

Emma turned to him in surprise. “We’re not bringing the demon to the institute instead?” She asked. Once again, she was surprised by their proximity. It looks like Julian didn’t leave her side after giving her the kimono. She would’ve pulled herself away, but Cameron might notice and ask questions. 

Julian shook his head. “The Ashdowns have more information on this mission than we do. It’s best to leave it to them, and we’ll receive the reports.” He responded, not looking at her but at Cameron, who was busy pulling the demon to stand. Jose was groggy but awake, and upon seeing Emma, cursed her once again.

Cameron gripped the demon’s hands tighter. “You don’t speak to a lady that way.” He hissed, which made Jose angrily shut up. “You guys go.” Cameron turned to Emma and Julian. 

“My sister’s going to be here soon anyway.” He muttered, his gaze landing on Julian heavily, before pushing Jose towards the road, away from the beach. Emma instantly remembered what she learned earlier, and found out something new about it again.  _ Cameron knows. So whatever relationship they have is not a secret,  _ Emma thought. She couldn’t fight the jealousy coursing through her veins.

Emma quickly put herself away from Julian, turning to him. “If you’re gonna wait for her, at least leave us the car keys.” She remarked, putting her hand out.

Julian furrowed his eyebrow in confusion for a second, before cooling his features. He pushed her hand away. The touch sent tingles on Emma’s skin.  _ Damn it. You’re supposed to be pissed,  _ she angrily told herself.

“Let’s go home.” Julian shouted above his shoulder, catching Mark and Cristina’s attention. The two approached them and started towards the car. 

Cristina pulled Emma. “Are you alright,  _ hermana _ ?” The Mexican girl asked. Emma nodded, offering a smile. “It’s cold though. And we’re semi-naked. I can’t wait to wear my gear again.” 

“Are you sure you want to?” Cristina asked, suppressing a smile. She leaned towards Emma and whispered, “I’m not sure that’s what Julian wants.”

Emma pulled away, looking back and forth between Cristina and Julian, who was walking behind them with Mark. Julian must have felt her gaze on him, causing him to look in her direction. Emma quickly averted her eyes.

“I doubt it. He’s probably comparing me to who he saw earlier in the morning.” Emma commented, her face scrunched up.

Cristina shook her head and took her hand. “You? Compared to anyone? You’re bluffing. Come one, twirl for me twice.” She encouraged, which made Emma laugh before consenting. Cristina gestured to her blonde friend in emphasis.

“You see what I’m saying, Emma Carstairs?!” Tina insisted, making Emma giggle and hug the girl. 

“You always know what to say.” She whispered against Tina’s shoulder. “Thank you.”

The two girls pulled away. “Anything for you, Emma.” 

Suddenly, they heard a phone beep. The two girls looked behind, seeing Mark reading something from his phone. He turned toward his three companions. “Ty just texted. Clary and Jace are in the Institute right now, and they’re waiting for us.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys! It's my first time writing for TSC universe, and I made this to cope with finishing TDA since I still can't get over it and want to explore it more. Most of the plot was still applied, but some are removed for the story. Anyways, I hope you all like it! Any suggestion is a great help! You can reach me here or on my Tumblr account (emms-jules)! :)


End file.
